A communications network comprises a plurality of Network Elements (NE). Paths can be formed between Network Elements at the data plane to carry traffic across the network. The network may also comprise an Operational Support System (OSS). The OSS is provided to manage the network, and can collect performance data from Network Elements.
The managed NEs are connected to the OSS via a Data Communication Network (DCN), as described in International Telecommunication Union Recommendation ITU-T G.7712. The DCN can comprise computers, routers/switches and managed equipments compliant with ITU-T Q.811. The DCN allows network element management from OSS applications, and a healthy DCN allows the OSS applications to run at the best performance and to respond nearly real time to the given task.
RFC 2819 defines the Remote Network Monitoring Management Information Base. In this RFC, historical performance counters are collected using a HistoryControlEntry table. The NE stores performance data and a management system can periodically retrieve the performance data at a granularity determined by a counter maintained at the NE. The time period of this counter is defined by a parameter historyControlInterval. The value of this parameter can be configured in the range from 1 to 3600 seconds.
It is desirable that the OSS collects as much performance data as possible. This can result in an operator setting the history control interval parameter to a low value (i.e. short interval between sending reports). However, this can overload the DCN and can affect the responsiveness of the other services supported by the management system.